Arktinen neuvosto
by inermis
Summary: Humoristinen väärinymmärrysten ja romanssien kohtaus kylmien pohjoismaiden välillä.


Arktinen neuvosto oli hallitusten välinen, korkean tason foorumi, jonka päätarkoituksena oli kehittää yhteistyötä arktisten alueiden valtioiden välillä. Valtioiden oli tarkoitus keskustella muun muassa haavoittuvan napa-alueen luonnonsuojelusta ja vähemmistökansojen kohtelusta, ja tämän kauden puheenjohtaja Kanada oli innoissaan saadessaan isännöidä kahdeksan jäsenmaan kokoontumista. Kanada oli suunnitellut viimeistä piirtoa myöten vierailevien valtioiden majoitusjärjestelyt, ruokatarjonnan, sekä tietenkin neuvottelujen puheenaiheet. Hän halusi aloittaa lähellä sydäntään olevalla aiheella, eli vähemmistökansojen alkuperäiskielien ylläpitämisellä.

Kanada kopautti postimyynnistä tilaamaansa nuijaa ja aloitti kokouksen.

"Tervetuloa, hyvät ystävät," Kanada aloitti reippaasti.

"Mitkä ystävät?" Norja mutisi puoliääneen ja antoi katseensa kiertää merkitsevästi ympyränmuotoista kokouspöytää. Norjan vieressä istunut Tanska nousi seisomaan ja levitti kätensä kuin syleilläkseen kaikkia paikallaolijoita.

"Tervetuloa arktisen neuvoston kokoukseen! Kylläpä aika rientää, viime kokouksesta on kaksi vuotta aikaa! Minä olen jälleen kerran teidän mahtava isäntänne!"

Kanada nosti nuijaansa epävarmasti ylöspäin.

"Itse asiassa, minä olen tämän vuoden..." Kanada yritti sanoa, mutta syntynyt vastalauseiden vyöry hukutti hänen sanansa alleen.

"Älä oo noin nolo," Islanti sanoi vieressään istuvalle Tanskalle.

Islannin vieressä istuva Ruotsi kurtisti kulmiaan, ja hänen ilmeensä oli heti pelkoa herättävä.

"Et muuten oo," Ruotsi sanoi lyhyesti.

"Minä luulin, että Amerikan kaksoisveli on tämän vuoden isäntämaa?" Ruotsin vieressä istuva Suomi kysyi Venäjältä, joka vain nauroi pahaenteisesti.

Venäjän vieressä istunut Amerikka (Kanada oli tehnyt emämokan istumajärjestystä laatiessaan) ponnahti seisomaan ja osoitti Tanskaa etusormellaan.

"Puheenjohtajan rooli kuuluu sankarille!" Amerikka huusi kiihkeästi.

Kokous muuttui välittömästi sekasorroksi. Tanska ja Amerikka alkoivat väitellä, kumpi olisi parempi puheenjohtaja Norjan laukoessa sivusta sarkastisia kommentteja. Islanti istui mielenosoituksellisesti kädet puuskassa, kunnes hän kaivoi älypuhelimen taskustaan ja alkoi trollaamaan Youtube-videoiden kommentteja. Ruotsi ei sanonut mitään, mutta piti yllä hurjistunutta ja paheksuvaa ilmettään. Suomi kääntyi Venäjän suuntaan ja kysyi tältä (hyvin kuuluvasti) kuiskuttaen, oliko tällä vodkaa. Venäjä kaivoi takkinsa uumenista helskyvän putelin, jonka Suomi otti kiitollisena vastaan.

Kanada koputti nuijaansa, mutta kukaan ei huomioinut häntä.

Kanada kiihdytti kiekon perässä kohti nurkkausta. Vastustaja oli aivan hänen kintereillään, mutta Kanada ehti kiekkoon ensin. Hän löi kiekkoa, joka kiisi kaarevaa laitaa pitkin suoraan kentän toisella puolella odottavan Amerikan lapaan.

Kanadan perässä luistellut Venäjä taklasi vaahteranlehtivaltion rajusti laitausta vasten ja jatkoi sitten Amerikan perään. Kanada luisteli polvet tutisten omaan asemaansa tekemään maskia maalissa olevan Suomen eteen.

Venäjä oli tehnyt tyylipuhtaan, laillisen taklauksen, mutta entinen kommunisti kävi päälle kuin riehaantunut traktori. Kanada oli varma, että jos hän olisi ollut tavallinen ihminen, hän olisi katkonut luitansa äskeisen jäljiltä. Sen sijaan hän oli täydessä pelikunnossa, kun Amerikka laukaisi maalia kohden. Kanada sohaisi mailallaan saaden kiekon muuttamaan suuntaansa. Kiekko oli menossa suoraan yläpörsään...

Suomen käsi kävi, ja kiekko oli räpylän uumenissa.

"Se oli mahtikuti! Pahus, miten huonoa tuuria," Amerikka voivotteli.

"Island! Sun pitää puhaltaa pilliin!" Tanska huusi kentän laitaan nojailevalle valtiolle.

"Ai pitää vai?" Islanti kysyi ja puhalsi sitten laiskasti kaulassa roikkuvaan pilliin.

Kanada oli vaikuttunut Suomen torjunnasta, joten hän onnitteli pienikokoista pohjoismaata ystävyysottelun hengen mukaisesti.

"Hieno torjunta," Kanada sanoi.

Suomi katsoi häntä kylmin, vihaa leiskuvin silmin kypärästä luistimiin ja kääntyi sitten ojentamaan kiekon Ruotsille, joka oli tullut viemään sitä aloitusalueelle.

"Jos sä häviät enää yhtään aloitusta, mä katkaisen sun mailan ja työnnän sen poikittain sun hyödyttömään perseeseen. Saatanan hurri, sun luistelutaidoista ei ole mitään hyötyä, jos me ei saada pidettyä kiekkoa hallussa."

Kanadan leuka loksahti alas, kun tavallisesti niin ystävällinen maa suolsi solvauksia joukkuetoverilleen.

"Ja sä ryssä! Lisää laukauksia maalia kohti!"

"Da," Venäjä sanoi ja veti kätensä lippaan humoristisesti.

Ruotsi luisteli Kanadan vieressä aloitukseen, ja nähdessään Kanadan hämmästyneen ilmeen hän vastasi sanattomaan kysymykseen.

"Suomi pitää jääkiekosta."

Ei. Kanada piti jääkiekosta. Amerikka piti jääkiekosta, joskin Amerikka piti kaikista joukkuelajeista. Kanada katsoi olkansa ylitse Suomea, jonka terävä haukankatse oli liimautunut heihin. Suomi oli jääkiekkofanaatikko.

"Me ollaan mahtava joukkue, joten meidän tulee voittaa jo sen takia," Tanska sanoi ja nyökkäsi sitten pienikokoisen maalivahdin suuntaan suuntaan, "mutta Suomi sekoaa täysin jos se onnistuu voittamaan."

Näkyvä puistatus ravisteli Ruotsia ja Tanskaa.

"1995 oli paha. 2011 oli pahempi," Ruotsi sanoi.

"Täysi persoonallisuuden muutos. Suomi riekkui ja juhli koko kevään. Ja lauloi, hyvä luoja sitä tauotonta hoilaamista. Minä en edes osaa suomea, mutta mä muistan vieläkin sen ärsyttävän rallatuksen kertsin ulkoa."

Tanska oli kalpea ja huonovointisen näköinen. Hän katsoi anelevasti Ruotsia.

"Pohjoismaisen yhteistyön nimissä, heitä tämä peli."

Ruotsi ei kerennyt sanoa mitään, ennen kuin Venäjä keskeytti heidät. Suurikokoinen valtio laittoi kätensä Ruotsin olkapäälle ja rutisti tätä ystävällisesti hymyillen. Ruotsin silmäkulmat kiristyivät kivusta, mutta muuten skandinaavi onnistui pitämään ilmeensä tyynenä.

"Aloitusvoiton jälkeen syötät heti minulle. Sitten luistelet maalia päin, minkä jaloistasi kerkeät. Jätä puolustus minun huolekseni. Ymmärretty? Da, hyvä."

Venäjä hymyili, mutta hänen silmissään kiilui Siperian tundra ja kolhoosien ankeus. Kanada tunsi väristyksen selkäpiissään, ja hän tiukensi otettaan mailastaan kuin turvaa hakien.

Samaan aikaan Amerikka yritti selittää jääkiekon sääntöjä Islannille.

"Aloitus viedään sosialistien päätyyn hyökkäysalueelle, missä pelikatko tapahtui. Keskiviivalta aloitetaan silloin, kun..."

Kanada katsoi kaipaavasti vaihtoaition suuntaan, missä Norja näytti puhuvan tyhjälle ilmalle.

"Himpskutin sosialistit," Amerikka nurisi riisuessaan kiekkovarusteitaan, "mä olin satavarma, että me voitettaisiin."

Pukuhuoneen toisella laidalla Suomi oli kaivanut jostain esille fläppitaulun ja piirteli sinne monimutkaisia kaavioita Venäjän kuunnellessa vieressä. Nolla-nolla -tasapeli näytti jäytävän heitä, vaikka Kanadan mielestä he olivat pelanneet loistopelin. Amerikka ja Kanada olivat pelanneet vuosia yhdessä, joten heidän yhteistyönsä jäällä oli ylivoimaista. Ainoastaan Suomen huikeat torjunnat olivat estäneet maalien syntymisen.

Kengännauhojaan sitonut Ruotsi nousi kumarastaan ja kääntyi veljesten puoleen.

"Mun piti kysyä aikaisemmin. Miksi kutsut meitä sosialisteiksi?"

"Mutta kun te ootte!"

Kanada huokaisi ja selitti veljensä puolesta.

"Amerikan mielestä, jos sinulla on ilmainen terveydenhoitojärjestelmä, niin silloin sinä olet sosialisti."

Ruotsi nyökkäsi ja jatkoi vaatteidenvaihtoa. Kanada huomasi pohtivansa pitkää pohjoismaata. Ruotsi oli hiljainen ja vähäpuheinen, mutta hän oli myös hyvin ystävällinen ja huomaavainen. Hän ei tuntunut koskaan yllättyvän, että Kanada oli huoneessa, saatika unohtavan hänen nimeään. Hänen kasvonsa antoivat hänestä kovan ja karskin vaikutelman, mutta Kanada huomasi rentoutuvansa skandinaavin seurassa. Ruotsi oli huomattavasti vanhempi kuin Kanada, ja hänestä huokui aikuismainen tyyneys, joka oli täysi vastakohta Amerikan vilkkaalle lapsellisuudelle.

Kanada päätti ottaa uuden asian tämän kokoontumisen asialistalle: ystävysty Ruotsin kanssa.

"Terveydenhuollosta puheen ollen, miten teidän valinnanvapausjärjestelmä on lähtenyt käyntiin?"

Kanada odotti lyhyttä ja ytimekästä vastausta, mutta yllättäen Ruotsi kuvasi perinpohjaisesti maansa sosiaali- ja terveyspolitiikan muutoksia. Kanada kommentoi ja vertasi Ruotsin tilannetta omaansa, ja pian kaksi maata olivat syvällisen keskustelun pauloissa. Keskustelu jatkui, kun he siirtyivät pukuhuoneesta pihalla odottavaan taksiin ja aina paikallisen hotellin aulaan asti. Sitten Kanada muisti isännän tehtävänsä ja ryhtyi jakamaan huoneita.

"Huonejako on suoritettu arpomalla. Yhden hengen huoneissa nukkuvat Venäjä ja Amerikka."

Hän ei tosiaankaan ollut jakanut huoneita arpomalla. Hän oli tarkoituksella varmistanut, että hänen veljensä ja Venäjä olisivat pienehkön hotellin eri päissä. Hän ei myöskään pystynyt kuvittelemaan, että yksikään valtio saisi nukuttua yönsä hyvin, jos he joutuisivat jakamaan huoneen pelottavan suurmahdin kanssa. Ja jos Venäjä sai yhden hengen huoneen, niin Amerikan oli saatava samanlainen. Alfred muuttui äkäiseksi, kun hän koki tasa-arvonsa joutuneen loukatuksi.

"Tanska ja Norja jakavat huoneen," Kanada jatkoi.

"Jihuu! Kuulitko, Norge, me maataan yhdessä!" Tanska riemuitsi ja kietoi kätensä Norjan kaulan ympärille.

"Ei kyllä maata," Norja sanoi.

"Juu juu, toivottavasti me saadaan parivuode, mutta jos ei, niin työnnetään pedit yhteen. Aattele miten mukavaa, koko yö vieri vieressä vanhoja muistellen ja salaisuuksia supisten. Ihan kuin luokkaretkellä!"

"Me tiedetään sun henkinen ikäsi mainostamattakin," Norja kommentoi.

Norja ei tylyistä sanoistaan huolimatta työntänyt Tanskaa kauemmaksi, vaan antoi isomman valtion käden olla hänen kaulansa ympärillä. Tanska viittilöi vapaalla kädellään puhellessaan, joten Norja hyväksyi Kanadan ojentaman avaimen.

Kanada ei tuntenut Pohjoismaita riittävän hyvin sanoakseen, olivatko Tanska ja Norja rakastavaisia, vai oliko heidän suhteensa ennemmin veljellinen. Päivänselvää oli, että he olivat erittäin läheisiä.

Toinen pohjoismaalainen pari oli paljon selkeämpi. Kanada katsoi Ruotsia, joka oli mennyt auttamaan kantamustensa kanssa taistelevaa Suomea. Suomi hymyili kiitokseksi, ja Ruotsin kovannäköiset kasvot sulivat pehmeään hymyyn. Kanada huomasi tuijottavansa kuin ihmeen nähneenä Ruotsin ulkoisessa olemuksessa tapahtunutta muodonmuutosta. Kun Ruotsi hymyili, hän oli todella, todella suloisen näköinen.

Kanada katsoi tarkoin suunnittelemaansa huonejärjestystä. Ainoa parivuoteella varustettu huone oli varattu Ruotsille ja hänen puolisolleen, mutta Kanada huomasi epäröivänsä yhtäkkiä. Ehkä hän oli enemmän veljensä kaltainen kuin hän tahtoi myöntää, sillä hän teki nopean päätöksen.

"Huone 205, Islanti ja Suomi. Huone 305, Ruotsi ja minä."

Hän jännittyi odottaessaan vastalauseita, mutta Suomi vaan nyökkäsi saarivaltiolle.

"Tosi hienoa! Nyt me voidaan toteuttaa meidän suunnittelema pelisessio ilman, että häiritään muiden yöunia."

"Varaudu katkeraan tappioon," Islanti leuhki vastaukseksi.

"Eikö kukaan suunnittele nukkuvansa tämän reissun aikana?" Norja kysyi purevasti.

Suomi otti vastaan tarjotun avaimen ja lähti Islannin kanssa etsimään oikeaa huonetta. Ruotsi vilkaisi Suomen perään, mutta jäi seisomaan tyynesti aulaan.

"Tuota, toivottavasti sinua ei haittaa, vaikka et päässytkään samaan huoneeseen kuin Suomi. Huonoa arpaonnea, näköjään..." Kanada hehetteli.

"Ei haittaa. Yllätyin ensin, mutta näin on oikeastaan parempi," Ruotsi vastasi.

"Yksi pikkujuttu tästä huoneesta, se, ehe, sattuu olemaan parivuoteella. Buukkauksessa on varmaan tullut jokin virhe..."

"Se ei ole ongelma," Ruotsi sanoi. Huomatessaan Kanadan punaisiksi lehahtaneet kasvot pidempi maa täydensi.

"Mutta jos sä koet olosi tukalaksi, niin pidä parivuode itselläs. Mä voin rakentaa oman sängyn itselleni."

"Ei! Sun ei tarvitse vaivautua mun takia, mua ei haittaa yhdessä nukkuminen, jos se ei haittaa sinuakaan. Me ollaan molemmat itsenäisiä, aikuisia valtioita, me voidaan suhtautua asiaan järkevästi."

Ruotsi tarjosi pienen, pehmeän hymyn, ja Kanada huomasi henkensä salpautuvan.

"Niin."

Ruotsi kohensi otettaan matkatavaroistaan ja lähti kulkemaan kohti rappusia. Kanada lähti hänen peräänsä, mutta hän huomasi analysoivansa Ruotsin hymyä. Hän olisi voinut vannoa, että Ruotsi oli näyttänyt ja kuulostanut surumieliseltä. Oliko hän sanonut jotain väärää? Ja minkä takia Kanada tunsi syyllisyyttä sen vuoksi?

Asetettuaan huoneisiinsa valtiot kokoontuivat vielä kerran yhteen hyvin myöhäiselle illalliselle hotellin ravintolaan. Amerikka oli valitellut hampurilaisten puutetta, mutta pitkä päivä oli saanut hänet jopa tavanomaista nälkäisemmäksi, ja hän söi hotkien. Alfred kuunteli tarkkaavaisesti Islannin ja Suomen keskustelua pelien kehittämisestä ja antoi suupalojensa välistä teknillisiä kommentteja.

Tanska ja Norja olivat unohtaneet Kanadan läsnäolon, joten he olivat vaihtaneet keskustelukielen tanskaksi. Kanada ei ollut tahtonut olla epäkohtelias ja pyytää heitä puhumaan englanniksi, mutta onneksi Ruotsi oli huomannut Kanadan dilemman ja esittänyt kysymyksen Kanadan kansallispuistoista. Keskustelu oli siitä siirtynyt retkeilyyn, ja molemmat olivat tunnustaneet rakastavansa patikointia. Kanada oli välittömästi kutsunut Ruotsin vierailemaan luonaan Appalakeihin tutustuen, ja verrattuaan kalentereitaan he olivat lyöneet päivämäärän lukkoon.

Kanada puhutteli Venäjää, joka ei ollut sanonut sanaakaan koko illallisen aikana.

"Entä sinä? Pidätkö sinä patikoinnista?"

"Nyet. En ymmärrä sitä ollenkaan. Kuka nyt vapaaehtoisesti karkottaisi itsensä erämaahan?"

Suomi naurahti pöydän toiselta puolelta.

"Ivanilla on niin surkea suuntavaisto, että me ei löydettäisi häntä sen jälkeen jos hän lähtis patikoimaan."

"Minun suuntavaistossani ei ole mitään vikaa," Venäjä vastasi loukkaantuneena.

"Miten sitten on mahdollista, että sinun koneesi tekivät juuri kolmannen rajaloukkauksen minun ilmatilassani. Joko sun lentäjäsi ovat täysin epäpäteviä, tai sä tökit mua tarkoituksella."

Venäjä kumartui pöydän ylitse virne huulillaan.

"Oi, mutta minä niin tykkään kutitella sinua. Sinulla on vastustamaton nauru."

"Haista pitkä paska," Suomi sanoi rauhallisesti ja kääntyi juttelemaan Islannille kuin äskeistä kohtausta ei olisi koskaan tapahtunutkaan.

Venäjä nojasi tuolinselkäänsä mairea, tyytyväinen hymy huulillaan. Ruotsi katsoi slaavia kasvot tummina kuin ukkosmyrsky.

"Mitä nämä ilmatilaloukkaukset ovat? Mä kuulen niistä ensi kertaa."

"Koska ne eivät ole sinun asiasi," Venäjä sanoi.

"Mulla ja Tinolla on sotilaallista yhteistyötä. Mä voin tulla väliin jos rajaloukkaukset jatkuvat."

Venäjä piti hymynsä, mutta hänen katseeseensa tuli uutta kylmyyttä.

"Minä uskon, että historian valossa _Tinolla _on täysi luottamus sotilaallisen avun saamiseen sinulta konfliktitilanteessa," Venäjä sanoi sarkastisesti.

"Anna olla," Suomi tokaisi Venäjälle. Hän hymyili rauhoittavasti Ruotsille. "Älä kuuntele tuota pässinpäätä."

"En kuuntelekaan. Mutta mä haluan tietää, miksi sä et oo kertonut mulle ilmatilan häiriköinnistä," Ruotsi sanoi.

Suomi avasi suunsa vastatakseen, mutta hän äkkiä huomasi olevansa kaikkien pöydässä istuvien katseiden kohteena. Tanska ja Norja olivat keskeyttäneet oman keskustelunsa, ja Amerikka oli lakannut syömästä. Suomi nousi seisomaan ja viittilöi puolisolleen.

"Tule, Svärje. Tämä ei ole ruokapöytään sopiva keskustelu."

Pariskunta siirtyi sivummalle, joten Kanada ei kuullut heidän keskusteluaan, mutta hän näki Suomen puistelevan päätään ja viittovan Venäjän suuntaan. Ruotsi laittoi kätensä Suomen hartioille ja sanoi jotain, joka sai Suomen suuttumaan. Pienikokoinen maa sanoi jotain kovemmalla äänellä, mutta Kanada ei ymmärtänyt ruotsinkielistä lausetta. Hän näki, kuinka Suomi irrotti itsensä Ruotsin otteesta olankohautuksella. Pieni pohjoismaa marssi vihaisen näköisenä ulko-ovesta pihalle.

Ruotsi palasi pöytään istumaan ulkoisesti tyynen näköisenä.

"Esitän pahoittelut Tinon puolesta. Hän tuskin liittyy seuraan tänä iltana."

Tanska tuijotti epäuskoisesti.

"Juku, mitä sä oikein sanoit Finnille? Tai ei sen väliä, mene nyt ihmeessä sen perään ja pyydä anteeksi."

Ruotsi katsoi epävarman näköisesti ulko-oven suuntaan.

"Ole tämän stoorin sankari ja taistele rakkautesi puolesta!" Amerikka kannusti omalla tavallaan.

"Mene," Kanada sanoi.

Ruotsi mumisi anteeksipyynnön ja lähti Suomen perään.

Kanada ei voinut olla ajattelematta, miten äärettömän onnekas Suomi oli saadessaan Ruotsin puolisokseen.

Kanada oli ehtinyt vaihtaa pyjaman ylleen, kun hän kuuli lukon naksahduksen. Ovi aukeni varovasti ja Ruotsi astui hiljaa sisään.

"Luulin, että olet jo nukkumassa," Ruotsi sanoi.

Hän laski ovikortin kirjoituspöydän päälle ja löysäsi solmiotaan yhdellä kädellä. Hän näytti väsyneeltä, mutta muuten tyyneltä.

"Minä olen iltavirkku. Aamusta mua on taas mahdotonta saada ylös ilman pannullista kahvia," Kanada vastasi.

"Mä oon normaalisti seitsemältä ylhäällä, mutta mä en osannut nukkua lennon aikana, joten oon ollut kohta 36 tuntia hereillä yhteen soittoon. Nyt tuntuu, että voisin nukkua vaikka kellon ympäri."

Ilmiselvästä väsymyksestään huolimatta Ruotsi laittoi puvuntakkinsa ja solmionsa henkariin ja pani ne vaatehyllyyn pois näkyvistä. Amerikan veljenä Kanada oli tottunut lattialla lojuviin vaatteisiin, joten hän osasi arvostaa toisen valtion järjestelmällisyyttä. Hän yllättyi, kun Ruotsi kaivoi matkalaukustaan vaaleansiniset pyjamat, joihin oli painettu suloisia karhunpentuja.

"Tino antoi nämä joululahjaksi," Ruotsi selitti häpeilemättä.

"Saitteko te sovittua?" Kanada kysyi uteliaana.

"Joo. Melkein heti, mutta sen jälkeen me soitettiin pitkä puhelu lapsille."

Ruotsi kaivoi matkalaukustaan kehystetyn valokuvan, jonka hän ojensi Kanadalle. Kuvassa hymyilevä Suomi piti punastelevaa Ladoniaa hartioista, samalla kun koomisen vakavailmeinen Ruotsi piti yhdellä kädellä kiinni riehaantuneesta Sealandista. Kuvaaja oli onnistunut nappaamaan kuvan sellaisella hetkellä, että perhepotrettiin oli taltioitunut kuvattavien persoonallisuus. Kuvasta välittyi lämpö ja rakkaus.

Liikuttunut Kanada ojensi kuvan Ruotsille, joka asetti sen yöpöydän reunalle. Kanadan huomio oli yhä valokuvassa, joten hän yllättyi, kun Ruotsi riisui paidan yltään. Kanada lehahti punaiseksi nähdessään toisen maan timmit lihakset ja pyykkilautavatsan, jotka olivat piileskelleet kauluspaidan ja puvuntakin alla.

Ruotsi viikkasi puseronsa ja asetti sen vaatehyllyyn, ja sitten hän yhtä välinpitämättömästi riisui housut jalastaan. Kanada oli kuullut, että eurooppalaiset eivät olleet yhtä ujoja kuin muut maat, mutta hän ei silti ollut odottanut Ruotsin pukeutuvan karhunpennuilla kuvioituun pyjamaan hänen nähden. Hän oli niin järkyttynyt, että hän ei voinut kääntää katsettaan tiukoista pakaroista ja mustista Calvin Klein -boxereista, kun Ruotsi kumartui pukemaan pyjamanhousut jalkaansa.

Sitten Ruotsi huomasi Kanadan tuijotuksen. Kanadan kasvoilla olisi voinut paistaa munia, niin nolostunut hän oli jäätyään kiinni tirkistelystä. Ruotsi ei ollut moksiskaan, vaan hän viikkasi parivuoteen päiväpeitteen viereiselle tuolille ja asettui sitten lakanoiden väliin. Hän riisui lasit pois päästään, asetti päänsä tyynyyn ja sulki silmänsä. Hän oli välittömästi unessa.

Kanada sammutti valot ja asettui omalle puolelleen selälleen. Uni kartteli häntä pitkään.

Kanada hieroi liiallisesta lukemisesta väsyneitä silmiään. Edellispäivän aloituskokous oli ollut yhtä kaaosta, ja hän oli jo ehtinyt pelätä heidän lipsuvan aikataulusta, mutta pohjoismaat Ruotsin johdolla olivat työskennelleet ahkerasti ja tehneet tänään kahden päivän työt.

Ruotsilla näytti olevan samanlaista ongelmaa, sillä hän siristeli silmiään. Pitkä pohjoismaa näytti äkäiseltä kulmat kurtussa, mutta Kanadan mielestä Ruotsin synkkä ilme oli huvittava. Hän oli alkanut saada käsityksen Ruotsin todellisesta luonteesta: skandinaavi oli pehmeä kuin nallekarhu. Ja Kanada tunnetusti rakas... piti karhuista.

Heidän vieressään Suomi venytteli käsiään korkealle ilmaan, löysäsi solmiotaan ja avasi sitten kaksi ylintä paidannappia. Kanada punastui nähdessään tuoreen puremajäljen pienemmän maan solisluun päällä. Miten Suomi ja Ruotsi olivat sopineet eilisen kiistansa?

"Minä tarviin kipeästi kahvia. Otatko sinä mitään, Svärje? Ja sinä, ööh, mikä sun nimesi nyt olikaan..."

"Hän on Kanada. Ja mäkin otan kahvia."

Kanada kieltäytyi kohteliaasti tarjouksesta, ja Suomi suuntasi kahvion suuntaan. Kanada mietti hetken, ja kääntyi sitten Ruotsin puoleen. Hän halusi oikeasti ystävystyä, joten hän tarjosi toiselle ihmisnimensä.

"Matthew," Kanada sanoi, "voit kutsua mua Matthew'ksi."

Ruotsi jäätyi paikalleen, ja Kanada mietti, oliko hän käyttäytynyt liian tuttavallisesti. Kulttuurit maiden välillä vaihtelivat runsaasti, mutta yleensä ihmisnimeä käyttivät ainoastaan hyvin läheiset perheenjäsenet ja ystävät. Ainoastaan Alfred, Francis ja Arthur kutsuivat Kanadaa etunimellä.

Ruotsin silmät olivat intensiiviset, kun hän katsoi pitkään vaahteranlehtivaltiota, ja Kanada tunsi jäävänsä niiden vangiksi.

"Berwald," Ruotsi sanoi hitaasti artikuloiden.

Kanada päästi huokauksen; hän ei ollut tajunnut pidätelleensä hengitystään.

Taika rikkoutui, kun Suomi palasi paikalle kantaen kahta höyryävää pahvimukia käsissään. Ruotsi kääntyi Suomen puoleen ja napitti tämän paidankauluksen.

"Jälki," Berwald sanoi lyhyesti.

Suomi hätkähti ja kaatoi melkein kahvin syliinsä, kun hän tunnusteli kaulaansa.

"Ooh, mä unohin ihan kokonaan. Onko se paha? Näkyykö se?"

"Ei," Ruotsi vastasi.

"Ookoo, kiitti kovasti," Suomi hymyili.

He olivat hyvännäköinen pari. Ruotsi oli pitkä ja komea, ja Suomi oli lyhyt ja suloinen. He olivat olleet yhdessä jo silloin, kun Kanada oli ollut pieni lapsi. Heillä oli koira ja kaksi lasta. He olivat kaikin tavoin täydellisiä yhdessä.

Kanadan hartiat lysähtivät, kun hänen äskeinen euforiansa hävisi kuin ilma puhkaistusta jalkapallosta. Matthew toivoi, että hänen sopimaton ihastuksensa Ruotsiin kuihtuisi ja kuolisi pois. Hän ei ollut kodinrikkoja; hän ei halunnut haikailla varatun miehen perään.

Kanada sanoi, että hänellä oli asiaa Alfredille, ja jätti puolisot juttelemaan keskenään.

"Perkeleen ryssä, mistä sä tämmösiä kortteja oikein taiot? Läskiperseestäsikö?" Suomi sadatteli nähdessään nostamansa kortin.

"Kolkolkol. Ei ole minun vikani, että typeryyden lisäksi sinä olet myös syntynyt onnettomien tähtien alla," Venäjä nauroi.

"Sä todellakin kerjäät turpaasi," Suomi mutisi.

Kanada oli todistanut Suomen persoonallisuuden muutoksen eilisen jääkiekkopelin aikaan. Samanlaisen reaktion näytti synnyttävän oleilu Venäjän läheisyydessä. Venäjä oli kehittänyt Suomen ärsyttämisen omaksi taiteenlajikseen, niin taitavasti ja nopeasti hän sai pienen pohjoismaan polttamaan päreensä. Kumpikaan ei ollut edennyt sanallisia solvauksia pidemmälle, mutta Kanada ja Amerikka olivat viestitelleet sanattomasti ja sopineet menevänsä väliin, jos he alkaisivat oikeasti tappelemaan.

Norja laittoi viimeisen korttinsa pöytään. Sanaakaan sanomatta hän nousi pöydästä ja meni ulkokannelle kuuntelemaan ukkosta.

"Huh, kerrankin joku muu kuin Venäjä tai Amerikka voitti," Tanska sanoi.

"Ivan voittaa, kun se huijaa," Suomi sanoi.

"Idiootti. Me pelataan pöytäseiskaa. Tässä pelissa on mahdotonta huijata," Venäjä sanoi.

"Mikään ei ole sulle mahdotonta," Suomi väitti.

"Minä otan tuon kohteliaisuutena. Kiitos, lyubov moya."

Suomen korvanlehdet muuttuivat punaisiksi ja hän liukui tuoliltaan alaspäin kuin piiloutuakseen pöydän alle. Mitä slaavi sitten oli sanonutkaan, niin se sai pohjoismaan täysin hiljaiseksi. Sateen ropina ja aaltojen lyönnit olivat hetken ajan ainoa ääni, kun valtiot keskittyivät kortteihinsa.

Alfred löi oman korttinsa pöytään ja vilkaisi ikkunasta näkyvää myrskyä.

"Huono tuuri myrskyn kanssa. Ja ne on luvannut huomisellekin sadetta. Tarkoittaako se sitä, että huomisen iltapäiväaktiviteetti on peruttu?"

Kanada nyökkäsi.

"Kyllä. Jos huomenna sataa, niin jokainen on vapaa viettämään päivän, miten itse haluaa."

"Jes, pääsen taas löylyttämään Suomen FIFA:ssa," Islanti virnuili.

"Hei, en mä nyt niin huono ole," Suomi valitti.

"Danmark, se on sun vuoro," Ruotsi muistutti.

"Oho, niinpäs onkin," Tanska sanoi ja löi oman korttinsa, "mutta juku, tämä on ollut kivaa. Laivassa myrskyn riehuessa ympärillä, tulee ihan vanhat ajat mieleen. Norgekin on ihan innoissaan."

Norja seisoi hiukset märkinä ulkokannella. Hänen huulillaan oli pieni hymy, kun hän katseli pauhuavaa merta. Laivan keinunnasta huolimatta hän seisoi varman oloisesti paikoillaan.

"Vanhat ajat?" Alfred kysyi, "tarkoitatko viikinkiaikaa?"

"Sitä juuri," Tanska sanoi leveästi hymyillen, "ai että, mä ja Norge ja Sverige, monta monituista vuotta me asuttiin samassa laivassa. Se oli yksinkertaista, hyvää elämää. Ei tällaista paperinpyörittelyä mitä valtiona oleminen nykyään on, vaan taisteluita sotakirves kädessä!"

Kanada oli jostain lukenut, että viikinkiaika on sijoitettu vuosiin 800-1050. Nuoren valtion näkökulmasta se oli kaukaista historiaa, vaikka hän tiesi, että esimerkiksi Kiina ja Kreikka olivat eläneet sitäkin kauemmin.

"Kuka on meistä vanhin?" Kanada kysyi uteliaisuuttaan.

"Minä!" Tanska julisti.

"Sä ja mä ollaan Norjan kanssa samanikäisiä," Ruotsi korjasi välittömästi.

"Mä oon syntynyt 800-luvulla," teini-ikäiseltä näyttävä ja kuulostava Islanti sanoi.

"Seuraavaksi olen minä," Venäjä sanoi, "Suomi hyvin lähellä perässä. Me molemmat oltiin lapsia viikinkiajan päättyessä."

"Ivan oli tosi söpö lapsena. Harmi kun siitä kasvoi kaksimetrinen jättiläinen," Suomi paljasti.

Venäjä ojensi valtavan kouransa ja pörrötti Suomen tukkaa.

"Sinä taas olisit mennyt metsän eläimestä, zolotse. Oikeasti, millainen tolvana ei tiedä, mikä on haarukka?"

Suomi huitaisi kouran syrjään ja näytti kieltä slaaville.

"Miksi hienostella kun puukollakin pärjää?"

Venäjän silmistä paistoi huvittuneisuus. Hän löi viimeisen korttinsa pöytään ja nousi seisomaan. Kulkiessaan Suomen ohitse hän piti hetken aikaa kättään pienemmän maan hartialla. Se oli näennäisen viaton ele, mutta Venäjän viipyilevä, melkein omistuksenhaluinen kosketus sai hälytyskellot soimaan Kanadan päässä. Hän katseli ympärilleen, mutta kukaan muu ei näyttänyt huomanneen mitään erikoista.

Kanadan epäilykset olivat heränneet. Hän päätti laittaa Venäjän erityistarkkailun alle.

Nyt kun hän kiinnitti asiaan huomiota, niin Venäjän kiinnostus Suomea kohtaan oli päivänselvä.

Jos Venäjä ei ollut vetäytynyt omiin oloihinsa, tai haastamassa riitaa Alfredin kanssa, niin hänet löysi väistämättä pohjoismaan seurasta. He vaihtoivat solvauksia hyvin usein, mutta yhtä usein heidät saattoi löytää juttelemasta erikoisen kuuloisella kielellä, joka luultavammin ei ollut venäjää. Se olisi voinut mennä oudosta ystävyydestä, mutta Venäjän eleet kertoivat muuta.

Venäjä tuli aina seisomaan lähemmäksi Suomea kuin pelkiltä ystäviltä olisi ollut soveliasta. Hän myös haki kosketusta tilaisuuden tullen; käsivarsi hartioiden ylitse, leikkisä tönäisy olkapäähän, hiusten pörröttämistä. Ja hänen katseensa ja kosketuksensa viipyilivät, aivan kuin hän ei tahtoisi päästää irti Suomesta.

Venäjä oli kiinnostunut Ruotsin vaimosta. Ja Ruotsi tiesi sen.

Berwald oli tavallisesti hyvin kohtelias, mutta Venäjälle puhuessaan hän oli tyly. Ja kun hän näki Suomen nauravan Venäjän jutuille, hän muuttui heti surullisen näköiseksi. Ruotsin ilme sai jotakin leimahtamaan Kanadan sisällä. Sillä hetkellä hänen kateutensa katosi ja muuttui syväksi inhoksi Suomea kohtaan. Suomen kuului pitää Ruotsi onnellisena!

Viikko oli edennyt puoliväliin, kuten myös arktisen neuvoston kokous. Kahdeksikko oli tehnyt töitä aamupäivän, ja iltapäivällä he olivat ajaneet koiravaljakoilla. Venäjä oli taas häpeilemättä flirttaillut Suomen kanssa, ja nähtyään Ruotsin ilmeen Kanada oli tarrannut pitkän pohjoismaan käsivarteen ja varannut tämän parikseen valjakkoajelulle. He olivat istuneet kylki kyljessä huskien vetäessä heidän rekeään. Kanada oli nauttinut täysin siemauksin Ruotsin seurasta.

Hänen päätöksensä antaa ihastuksensa hiipua pois ei ollut tuottanut suurta menestystä tähän mennessä.

Aurinko oli laskemassa horisontin taakse, ja Kanada oli aikeissa vaihtaa yövaatteisiin, kun hän huomasi puhelimensa olevan hukassa. Hän mietti hetkisen ja muisti katsoneensa huomisen säätiedot, kun he olivat istuneet illallisella hotellin ravintolassa. Hän oli varmaan jättänyt puhelimen joko pöydälle tai tuolille lähtiessään. Hänen täytyisi kysyä, oliko kukaan henkilökunnasta löytänyt sitä.

Hän selitti tilanteen Ruotsille, nappasi ovikortin matkaansa, ja laskeutui hissillä ensimmäiseen kerrokseen. Ravintolan puoli oli jo suljettu, mutta baaripuolen työntekijä antoi hänelle puhelimen tuntomerkkejä vastaan. Hän kiitti moneen otteeseen, ja hän oli jo tekemässä lähtöä, kun hän näki Venäjän isokokoisen hahmon istuvan baarin nurkkapöydässä Suomi seuranaan.

Koskaan Kanada ei ollut kiitollisempi näkymättömyydestään, sillä hän tilasi avuliaalta baarimikolta juoman ja livahti suojaisaan baariloosiin kuuntelemaan kahden valtion keskustelua.

"_Which witch switched the Swiss wristwatches?"_ Suomi äänsi hitaasti ja selkeästi.

Suomi ja Venäjä istuivat pienen, pyöreän pöydän vastakkaisilla puolilla. Heillä oli molemmille tyhjä viinalasi edessään, mutta se ei selittänyt, miksi Suomi harjoitteli englantilaisia kielivoimistelulauseita.

"Oikein hyvä. Tätä menoa me päästään eroon sun aksentista seuraavan kolmenkymmenen vuoden aikana," Venäjä sanoi englanniksi.

"Tämä on epäreilua, sinäkin puhut aksentilla," Suomi vastasi samalla kielellä.

"Minun tapauksessani aksentti on valintakysymys," Venäjä vastasi snobimaisella Oxfordin aksentilla, ja vaihtoi sitten tavanomaiseen puhetyyliinsä. "Venäläinen aksentti on seksikäs. Sinä taas kuulostat idiootilta."

"Okei, okei, herra kielinero. Tämä on projekti seuraaviksi vuosikymmeniksi. Mitäs sitten?"

"Venäjä."

"Me on yritetty sitä. Mä en vaan opi."

"Minä olen analysoinut viimeistä epäonnistumista, ja tullut siihen tulokseen, että meidän on vaihdettava opetusmenetelmää. Sinä olet liian käytännönläheinen oppiaksesi mitään lukemalla."

Venäjä kumartui eteenpäin ja painoi kämmenensä Suomen poskea vasten. Hän siveli peukalollaan pohjoismaan ohuita huulia.

"Itse asiassa immersio-harjoittelu on jo alkanut, minun rakas _luchik," _Venäjä sanoi.

Suomen huulet kääntyivät hymyyn Venäjän peukalon alla.

"Ovelaa. Mä luulin, et sä vaan yritit saada mut nolostumaan, mutta kaikilla noilla lempinimillä oli oikee tarkoitus."

"Venäjä on rakkauden kieli, jopa enemmän kuin ranska."

"Niinhän sä väität."

Suurikokoinen slaavi kumartui pöydän ylitse ja suuteli pienemmän maan huulia hellästi. Suomi vastasi suudelmaan näykkäämällä Venäjän ylähuulta. Venäjä nauroi Suomen suuta vasten ja kietoi sormensa vaaleisiin hiuksiin.

Kanada katsoi järkyttyneenä, kun kaksi maata suuteli syvemmin. Oliko tuo Suomen kieli? Mitä se teki Venäjän kurkussa?

Hän ei olisi ikinä uskonut tätä ystävällisestä, suloisesta Suomesta.

Venäjästä? Ehdottomasti. Mutta ei koskaan Suomesta.

Kanadan järkytys muuttui hiljalleen palavaksi raivoksi ja oikeutetuksi närkästykseksi. Miten nuo kaksi kehtasivat? Julkisella paikalla, kun Suomen aviomies oli vain muutamaa kerrosta ylempänä. Mon Dieu!

Kanada jätti koskemattoman juomansa pöytänsä loossiin ja suuntasi kohti hotellin länsisiipeä. Hän ei voinut katsoa sivusta ja pyöritellä peukaloitaan. Nyt oli aika toimia.

Hän paukutti Amerikan hotellihuoneen ovea. Alfred oli hänen tapaansa iltavirkku, joten hän avasi oven vielä täysissä vaatteissa. Yhdysvallat vilkaisi veljensä kasvoille noussutta ilmettä, ja hän oli välittömästi vakavan näköinen.

"Mistä on kyse?"

"Venäjä ja Suomi kuhertelevat hotellin baarissa," Kanada vastasi hampaitaan purren.

"Suomi? Mutta hänhän on Ruotsin vaimo. Kaikkihan sen tietävät," Alfred vaikutti yhtä yllättyneeltä kuin Kanadakin oli ollut aluksi.

"Ei järin uskollinen vaimo. Mä näin heidät omin silmin," Kanada vastasi.

Alfred suoristi asentonsa armeijamaisen ryhdikkääksi.

"Hae sinä Ruotsi. Minä kerään loput pohjoismaat. Nähdään viiden minuutin päästä alakerrassa," Amerikka sanoi komentavalla äänensävyllä.

Kanada nyökkäsi ja poistui takavasemmalle. Hän rakasti veljeään, sillä häneen pystyi luottamaan tiukan tilanteen edessä. Hän ei tämän jälkeen valittaisi kuukauteen epäsiisteydestä, ja hän valmistaisi hampurilaisia seuraavalle yhteiselle aamiaiselle.

Ensin he ottaisivat kaksi maata rysän päältä kiinni.

Hän ei ollut selittänyt tilannetta Ruotsille, sillä hän halusi silmälasipäisen pohjoismaan näkevän kaiken omin silmin. Kaikeksi onneksi Ruotsi oli uskonut, että kaikkien pitäisi tavata hotellin aulassa, ja hän oli seurannut Kanadaa kysymyksiä esittämättä.

Unisen näköinen Islanti nojasi hotellin vastaanottotiskiin kädet pingviinipehmolelun ympärille kiertyneenä. Hän päänsä liikkui ylös ja alas, kun hän nuokkui paikoillaan.

Norja oli kietoutunut paksuun aamutakkiin ja tohveleihin, kun taas Tanska oli yläruumis paljaana, jalassaan pelkästään punaruutuiset pyjamanhousut.

"Mikä tämä 'keikka' on? Kuulostaa jännälle ja salamyhkäiselle. Kiva yllätys, ohjelmanjärjestäjämaa."

Tanska oli taas unohtanut Kanadan nimen, mutta hän taputti Matthew'ta olalle innokkaan näköisenä.

Norja katseli ympärilleen.

"Suomi ja Venäjä puuttuvat vielä."

"Heitä ei tarvitse odotella," Alfred sanoi ja kääntyi Ruotsin puoleen, "minä haluan esittää sinulta muutaman kysymyksen. Tunnetko sinä tämän miehen?"

Amerikka kaivoi dramaattisesti esille mustan kansion, jonka papereiden joukosta hän kaivoi Venäjän valokuvan yhdessä tämän profiilin kanssa. Amerikan ei kuuluisi kantaa tiedustelupalvelunsa papereita mukanaan, mutta Alfred ei ottanut ihmistensä pyyntöjä kuuleviin korviinsa.

"Venäjä," Ruotsi sanoi happamasti.

"Aivan! Tämä on Ivan Braginsky, nykyisen Venäjän federaation personifikaatio, entinen Neuvostoliitto, ja vaikka mitä ennen sitä. Paino tuntematon, pituus 217 senttimetriä. Hiusten väri vaalea, silmät violetit. Todellinen ikä arviolta noin 1100 vuotta, fyysinen ikä 23 vuotta. Itse paholaisen ruumiillistuma, sanokaa minun sanoneen."

Amerikka laittoi mustan kansion, jonka kannessa luki kirkuvan punaisin kirjaimin 'Classified', syrjään ja kaivoi taskustaan kuvan, joka oli otettu edellisen viikonlopun aikana. Kuvassa Suomi nukkui taksin kylmää ikkunaa vasten pieni kuolanoro suusta valuen.

"Ja tässä on Tino Väinämöinen, Suomen tasavallan ruumiillistuma. Pieni mutta pippurinen, tämä 170 senttiä pitkä ja 60 kiloa painava valtio on aina urheasti puolustamassa itseään Venäjän hyökkäyksiä vastaan. Vai onko? Se selviää hyvin pian!"

Ainoastaan kohdevalot ja dramaattinen musiikki puuttuivat tekemään tilanteesta enemmän reality-tv:n kaltaisen, kun Amerikka johdatti muut valtiot aulasta baarin puolelle. Kaikkien katseet kiinnittyivät kahteen maahan, jotka istuivat pöydän ääressä päät matalaääniseen keskusteluun painuneina. Suomi oli ojentanut kätensä pöydän ylitse, ja Venäjä siveli peukalollaan pieniä ympyröitä Suomen kämmenpohjaan.

"Kiinni itse teossa!" Amerikka huudahti kun hän syöksyi kaksikon pöytään.

Suomi irrotti kätensä Venäjän otteesta ja ponnahti seisomaan. Hän suoristautui täyteen pituuteensa ja seisoi Amerikan ja Venäjän välissä. Alfred osoitti Venäjän kasvoja syyttävällä sormella.

"Senkin salakavala kodinrikkoja! Miten sinä kehtaatkin vietellä viattoman Suomen!"

Venäjä kietoi kätensä pienemmän maan keskivartalon ympärille ja veti tämän syliinsä. Suomi yritti esittää vastalauseen, mutta slaavi tarttui Suomea kaulasta ja nosti hänen päätään kuin näyttelyeläintä.

"Minä voin vakuuttaa, ettei Suomessa ole ollut mitään viatonta pitkään aikaan," Venäjä kehräsi Suomen korvaa vasten.

"Hei Ivan, odota, mä en ymmärrä..." Suomi yritti sanoa, mutta Amerikka puhui hänen ylitseen.

"Sinä siis tunnustat ryöstäneesi Suomen, senkin roisto!"

Venäjä hymyili pahaenteisesti, ja sanojen sijasta hän vastasi sivelemällä kielellä vastaan hangoittelevan maan niskaa hitaalla, tarkoituksellisen sensuellilla liikkeellä. Kosketus sai Suomen värisemään ja punastumaan korviaan myöten.

Alfred laukoi syytöksiä Venäjää päin, mutta raivostunut Kanada ei voinut sallia Suomen jäävän pahaa aavistamattoman uhrin rooliin. Matthew astui veljensä rinnalle ja katsoi halveksuvasti pohjoismaata.

"Miten sä voit tehdä tämän Berwaldille? Hän rakastaa sinua!" Kanada huusi.

"Mä en voi sille mitään!" Suomi tiuskaisi takaisin, "Jos Svärje ei pääse yli..."

"Voitpas! Pysy uskollisena niinkuin aviopuolison kuuluukin!" Kanada raivosi.

Suomen vihainen ilme väistyi ällistyksen tieltä. Hän katsoi Kanadasta Amerikkaan, joka edelleen syytti Venäjää "kodinrikkojaksi" ja "haureudentekijäksi". Venäjä kuunteli satelevia loukkauksia vaarallisesti hymyillen, kädet edelleen tiukasti Suomen ympärillä. Torkkuvaa Islantia ja ilmeetöntä Ruotsia lukuunottamatta muut pohjoismaat katsoivat veljesparia hämmennyksen ja kasvavan ymmärryksen täyttämin kasvoin.

"Tämän takia meidän piti nousta ylös keskellä yötä?" Norja kysyi epäuskoisena.

Tanska puisteli päätään.

"Juku, pojat, mä tiesin, että te ette oo aina täysin perillä muun maailman menosta, mutta tämä on jo liian paksua," Tanska sanoi.

Muut maat eivät reagoineet Kanadan odottamalla tavalla. He olivat aivan liian rauhallisia, aivan kuin Suomi Venäjän syleilyssä olisi heille tuttu näky. Edes Ruotsi ei vaikuttanut vihaiselta, ainoastaan hyväksyvän lannistuneelta. Mitä ihmettä...?

"Finland ja Sverige eivät ole olleet naimisissa pitkään aikaan," Tanska selitti.

"He olivat asumuserossa jo vuonna 1808, ja virallinen ero astui voimaan 1809," Norja sanoi ja vilkaisi äkäisesti Ruotsia, "muistan erittäin hyvin, sillä Sve yritti saada minusta sijaisvaimon."

"Me ei päädytty Ivanin kanssa yhteen kuin vasta paljon myöhemmin," Suomi sanoi ja hymyili Venäjälle, "joskaan se ei johtunut yrityksen puutteesta."

"Da. Tino on jääräpäinen tolvana, joka ei ymmärrä omaa parastaan," Venäjä sanoi katse Suomeen lukkiutuneena.

"Perkeleen ryssä," Suomi mutisi samalla kun hän nojasi suuremman maan rintakehää vasten.

"Mutta, Sealand ja Ladonia..." Kanada yritti ymmärtää.

"Asuvat mun luona," Ruotsi sanoi, "Tino käy kylässä syntymäpäivinä ja juhlapyhien aikaan. Meistä oli parempi, että lapset asuvat koko ajan yhdessä osoitteessa."

"Erosta huolimatta kumpikaan ei tahtonut katkaista välejä toisen kanssa. Me olemme edelleen hyviä ystäviä," Suomi täydensi.

Kanada katsoi Ruotsia kuin ihmeen nähnyttä. Ruotsi ei ollut naimisissa. Hänellä saattoi olla edelleen tunteita Suomea kohtaan, mutta hän oli sinkku. Kahden ihastuttavan lapsen komea, seksikäs yksinhuoltajaisä, joka vain odotti kohtaavansa jonkun, joka saisi hänet unohtamaan ex-puolisonsa. Monta monituista skenaariota pyöri hänen päässään filminauhan tavoin.

"Jos tämä farssi on ohitse, niin minä menen takaisin nukkumaan," Norja sanoi ja kääntyi kannoillaan.

"Sverige, Amerikan kaksoisveli on tuijottanut sua kuin herkullista lihakimpaletta kohta viikon ajan. Päästä ressukka kärsimyksistään, tai pyydä hänet treffeille."

Tanska löi Ruotsia veljellisesti hartioille ja meni herättämään Islantia.

Ruotsin kovilla kasvoilla oli lukematon ilme, kun hänen kirkkaan vihreät silmänsä porautuivat Kanadaan. Kanada oli yhtä aikaa pelokas, nolostunut, että varovaisen toiveikas.

Ruotsi murahti.

Kanada räpytti silmiään ihmetellen. Mitä ihmettä?

"Svärje sanoi juuri, että sinulla on kauniit silmät, ja että hän pitää tavasta, jolla sinä puret alahuultasi punastuessasi. Hän arvostaa sinun arvojasi ja elämäntapojasi. Hän ei tunne sinua vielä hyvin, mutta hän olisi kiinnostunut tutustumaan sinuun lähemmin. Toisin sanoen, hän pyytää sua ulos."

Kaikki katsoivat Suomea, joka vain kohautti olkapäitään.

"Halusin auttaa kääntämisessä. Svärjestä tulee entistäkin lyhytsanaisempi, kun hän on nolostunut."

Toden totta, pieni puna oli kohonnut skandinaavin poskille. Ruotsi tarttui kevyesti Kanadaa käsistä, ja kallisti päätään kysyvästi.

"Oh! Tottakai! Tottakai minä haluan..." Kanada änkytti vuorostaan.

"Onneksi olkoon," Venäjä sanoi, "te kaksi näytte kuuluvan yhteen. Käykää ilman muuta treffeillä, jossain muualla. Minä ja Tino jatkamme vuosipäivämme juhlistamista. Kaksistaan."

"Mikä vuosipäivä?" Suomi kysyi hämmentyneenä.

Venäjä tarttui Suomea hiuksista kiinni niin lujaa, että vaaleita suortuvia irtosi päänahasta.

"Opettele lukemaan kalenteria, idiootti. Lokakuun 12, 1836. Meidän ensitreffeistä tulee 176 vuotta tänään."

Suomi vastasi iskemällä slaavia kasvoihin.

"Päästä irti, saatanan hullu. Tarkoitatko Moskovaa? Ei ne mitkään treffit olleet."

Suomi ja Venäjä alkoivat väitellä ja heitellä toisiaan solvauksilla. Kanada antoi kaksikon väittelyn painua taka-alalla olevaksi hälyksi. Hän tunsi Ruotsin lämpimät ja vahvat kädet käsissään. Hän hymyili ujosti pidemmälle maalle, ja skandinaavi vastasi hymyyn. Kanada oli ehtinyt tottua toisen surumielisiin hymyihin, joten tämä pieni, mutta onnellinen hymy oli uusi tuttavuus.

Se oli uuden alun merkki.


End file.
